Family Appreciation
by wooZy Jack
Summary: When Rainbow Dash accidentally makes Applejack almost lose her hat, Granny Smith reveals to them a dark event of Applejack's past.


**Disclaimer: MLP FiM and characters belong to © Hasbro**

**A/N: Before I begin, I wanna thank RatedPonyStar for some of ideas and Yurayura29 and QuickFix for editing and correcting my ****grammar. Also, I wanna excuse my grammar errors, as I mentioned in my profile, English isn't my first language. Feedbacks and criticisms would be appreciated.**

* * *

Ya done nailin' on top o' the catapult?"

"Almost, just one more nail….done!"

Rainbow Dash flew a few meters from the catapult to take a look at the masterpiece she and Applejack built together. Applejack stepped back and looked up to the tower, the sun shining on it to unveil it's glory to all passersby. Pinkie, bounced happily on her hooves as she hopped around the tower twice before settling next to Applejack.

Fluttershy approached to see what her friends were doing around the tower and seesaw, only briefly remembering the rumors of Dash's last attempt with this device.

Applejack gave a grin to Rainbow, remembering her stalwart promise that what happened last time wouldn't happen. Thanks to Twilight, she managed to get a decent time-schedule on what she could do on the farm and then what times she would be free to go around town and socialize. While Rainbow flew onto her end of the catapult, Applejack climbed up to get ready.

"You ready, AJ?" The rainbow maned pegasus asked the farmer.

"Can't ya see Ah'm still climbin' this thing?" The farmer replied, halfway up.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" Pinkie exclaimed bouncing happily.

"As long as nopony gets hurt," Fluttershy said quietly with a smile.

"Well, I'm fine with this as long as Rainbow Dash doesn't fly past us and ruins my mane," Rarity chimed in as she moved up to join the rest of the now growing crowd surrounding the site. Rainbow rolled her eyes. Rarity never seems to amaze her over her cleanliness.

Twilight walked up to the three ponies as Applejack reached the top of the tower. "Hey girls, what's going on?" She asked, looking up to AJ.

"Applejack is helping Dashie perform a new trick!" Pinkie smiled, still bouncing.

"Oh my, I hope nothing bad happens this time around," the timid Fluttershy said quietly.

"Ready, RD?" Applejack called down.

"Ready as ever!" Rainbow Dash yelled back, a brief pause came in before she set herself into position. "You sure you're not tired this time?"

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Applejack gave a chuckle. She had learned her lesson during Applebuck Season. At that time, trying to launch Rainbow Dash into the air, she was unable to focus and ended up hurting herself by missing her side of the launcher repeatedly because of her sleep-deprived state.

The four ponies turned their attention towards the farmer and the blue pegasus. Applejack put a hoof on her hat and jumped off the platform. The moment AJ hit her end of the catapult, Dash is sent to the air.

Everypony was watching Dash amazed as she performed a double circle trick. To get a better view, Applejack removed herself from the catapult and began to watch as well. Applejack smiled since, so far, the trick was going well.

Dash flew towards AJ, but managed to fly up to avoid hitting her, but caused the farmer's hat to be sent flying, the gust helping it to fly higher and faster than Applejack could reach.

"Oh no!" The farmer exclaimed as she began to chase after it. The others noticed Applejack running away and began their own chase as well, wondering what had gotten into Applejack. Dash began to fly after the farmer as well, her speed making her able to keep up and hover over her friend's position. Soon, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie were left behind, as Dash dashed to Applejack to plead her to stop.

The clearing opened and a cliff edge revealed itself to a shocked hat was almost at the end of the cliff when Dash realized that she wasn't going to stop. She used her legs alongside with her wings, hoping it would increase her speed. Applejack gripped the hat tightly with her teeth before it flew off the cliff as she felt herself beginning to tilt down, the piece of cliff she was standing on was falling from its attachment. There was a sudden pull on the farmers' tail, pulling her back to the surface. The hat was at least still clenched between her teeth but Applejack could feel her grip loosening.

"What the hay, AJ? Are you suicidal or something? You were about to fall off a cliff! Are you crazy?" Applejack frowned and glared at the pegasus.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're the one that made mah hat fly away. Ah almost lost it!" The farmer exclaimed.

"What's so important about that thing anyways? It's just an old hat!" Dash asked.

Applejack scowled and glared at the pegasus. "This is HIS hat, and ah'm not losin' it!" AJ exclaimed placing the hat back on her head as she trotted off.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked looking at the bewildered pegasus as Applejack pushed through them in a huff. Rainbow Dash looked to the side and saw the rest of her friends arriving. They looked after Applejack who just left the scene, leaving them confused as to what happened.

"She scolded me! For saving her life! Isn't that crazy? What the hay is wrong with that pony? It's just a hat!" Dash exclaimed.

"Maybe she skipped breakfast?" Pinkie suggested. Twilight stared at Pinkie raising an eyebrow for a second before she turned to Dash.

"That hat must be really special to her, and maybe you insulted her by calling it old." Twilight said.

"Yeah, totally, she probably just got it at a flea market." Dash replied with crossed hooves.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed. "Look, Dash you should just try to apologize to her. Hopefully she'll understand." Twilight offered.

"Hopefully." Dash empathized.

* * *

The group of five mares quietly walked onto Sweet Apple Acres. They approached the door and Rarity knocked on it. No reply. Rarity knocked again, only to receive the same result. Dash, moving Rarity out of the way, walked into the house. "Yo, Applejack!" She called.

"Applejack?" Everypony called. Pinkie began to bounce upstairs and bounced into a room. "I found her room!" She exclaimed in a singing voice. Everypony else came in the room and Rarity sighed. "Pinkie, it's rude to barge into somepony's room." She commented. "And into somepony's home, now that I have to think about it."

The five mares began to look around the room out of curiosity. The room was neat; Applejack's bed, covered with red apples, was neatly tucked in, her stuff were obviously in the drawers, Rarity found her Gala dress inside a big dresser, the hat on top of the shelf above the dress. There weren't many books which didn't surprise Twilight and the others, but she did say that she read sometimes. "Maybe she reads the book to Applebloom." Twilight thought.

Pinkie bounced around, still happy, until she came across a picture on the table next to Applejack's bed.

"I found something!" She smiled. Everypony gathered around the Pinkie to see the picture; there stood a mare with red coat and a pink bandana around her neck which awfully resembled to Applebloom's bow. Her cutie mark was five red-yellow apples. Next to her was a stallion, a little taller than the mare, with green coat, a yoke around his neck and an old brown Stetson hat which resembled Applejack's hat, his cutie mark was a bottle of cider. Above them was a little orange filly that looked like Applejack but with a lot more freckles than she has, smiling and had one of her hooves up in the air.

"Those two in the picture look awfully familiar…" Rarity muttered.

"What are you five doing here…?" A familiar southern accent said with a bit of bitterness. Everypony turned around while Pinkie smiled.

"Hi, AJ!" Pinkie exclaimed, dropping the picture. The glass of the picture shattered and Applejack hung her head low, staring deeply into the picture. "Oops! I'm really really super sorry about that AJ! Honest, please tell me you're not mad!" Pinkie apologized.

"Get…out…" AJ muttered as murderous aura began to surround her, her eyes still on the picture.

"Pardon?" Rarity asked. AJ lifted her head up and glared at everypony in front of her.

"Get the hay outta mah room!" The farmer yelled. Fluttershy was the first pony to run away in fear as she screamed. After Fluttershy was Rarity, then Twilight, then Pinkie –still bouncing but at full speed- and Rainbow Dash. As soon as they stopped Rainbow glared at the farm.

"What the hay was THAT about?" She asked confused.

Each of them went quiet, all of them unsure of what to do. They begin to walk away from Sweet Apple Acres until they heard some loud snoring. Pinkie, curious as always, went to check it out while everypony followed her. There, under an apple tree, sat Granny Smith in her rocking chair.

"HEY GRANNY! GRANNY! GRANNY, GRANNY!" Pinkie yelled, waving and jumping. Granny Smith's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey…whazza? Soup's on." Granny said confused as she used her all her power to raise herself off the rocking chair. Twilight explained their situation. Granny sighed. She knew that Applejack would become angry at her about what she was going to tell her friends, but she knew they would've learned at some point.

"I guess it's time I told ya'll th' truth." She muttered. "It all started when Applejack was little-"

* * *

The stallion bucked the tree and with one hit all the apples fell off into the basket under the tree. The orange filly watched in awe with her eyes sparkling. "You're the best apple bucking pony in Equestria, pa!" Applejack cheered.

The stallion crossed his legs, a bit embarrassed from his daughters' sudden compliment. "It's just how we do it here at th' farm." He smiled as he winked to the little filly.

"Hey pa can Ah buck some apples too?" Applejack asked excited. The stallion frowned. His daughter was only a filly so her kicks wouldn't cause many apples to fall. Despite that, Applejack still pleaded. The stallion then gave up and let her give it a try. Applejack excitedly ran to a tree and bucked it. Nothing. She frowned. She then tried again but received the same result. She tried and tried again until her fifth time. At that point, an apple fell on her head. She collapsed, dizzy but quickly recovered as she shook her head. She jumped back on her hooves and smiled a huge smile when she saw an apple on the ground.

"Good job, AJ." He smiled, proud of his daughter. Applejack attempted to cross her legs as her father did earlier and stuck her tongue out. She then fell to the ground with a thud from the attempt and her tongue hit the dirt before the rest of her body followed suit. Her dad helped her up with a laugh. She watched her dad as he walked away and began to buck another tree, every single apple falling off with only a single buck. There was a sudden spark in her eyes.

"When Ah grow up, Ah'm gonna be th' best applebucker o' all Equestria! Maybe Ah'll get mah cutie mark!" she said determined. Her father noticed her and trotted up to his daughter. She looked at him confused.

He nuzzled her with affection. "Then ya jus' better practice hard. Ya'll be a pro apple bucker in no time." He smiled as he went back to the apples. For the remainder of the day, the orange filly practiced her apple bucking, while her father went to another tree. After the work was over, Applejack's father approached and looked up at the tree she was working on. She only managed to get two to fall down the entire time. She sighed. "Maybe apple buckin' isn't for me after all…" She muttered as she left to go wonder around Ponyville. At the moment, she didn't want to be near anypony and simply wanted to be alone. Fillies passed by her laughing at each other's game of tag. Applejack noticed on their flank; cutie marks. She trotted hurriedly away as jealousy came to her.

"Ugh!" Came a cry. Applejack looked up. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping into a white coated filly into mud. "My coat! My mane!" She whined.

"Applejack! You should at least apologize for ruining my mane and coat." She muttered.

"Ah'm sorry…" she muttered under her breath as she passed by Rarity. Rarity noticed on her flank was blank.

"Are you still upset you don't have your Cutie Mark? You do know that you're not the only one." Rarity asked as Applejack stopped in her track. "It ain't any of your business." Applejack huffed. Rarity frowned and began to walk around. "Well! I was going to help you, but if you are going to on with that attitude you can forget it!"

Applejack thought for a moment and decided she did need her help.

"Alrigh', Ah'm sorry for bein' rude, please I do need ya help." Rarity turned around and smiled. She walked up to the orange pony and together they walked around Ponyville. "Apology accepted! So, my dear, I suggest you go to Manehattan. A lot of Blank Flanks that go there end up receiving their Cutie Mark." Rarity explained with a large smile planted on her face.

"Of course, Manehattan! I can stay wit' Uncle and Aunt Orange!" Applejack cheered. "Thanks Rarity!" Applejack thanked. "Any time!" Rarity smiled. Applejack then trotted off back to Sweet Apple Acres. "She is such a silly little filly." Rarity muttered with a warm smile.

The moment Applejack ran into the house, everypony was gathered around the dinner table. Applejack walked up to them. Her mother, Ambrosia was sitting across from Granny Smith. Ambrosia looks at Applejack and smiled. "Welcome back Applejack, where were you?" She asked. "Ah was walking around the town an' met Rarity." Applejack answered.

At that same moment, a stallion and a colt walked in. The little colt had a crimson color with an apple a size of his flank with sparkle around it. His tail was cropped and carried two baskets of apples.

"Big Mac! Pa!" Applejack smiled. "Where were you? Ah didn't see ya in the orchard." Her dad asked.

"E'yup." Big Mac said. The two males began to eat apple pie. Silence hung over the family. Applejack bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong kid?" Her dad asked. Applejack looked up at her dad and decided now was a better time than ever.

"Ah really really want to get my Cutie Mark, and today I bumped into Rarity…." Her dad frowned. "Ah thought ya two hate each other. I always get from ya teacher that ya'll always get into fights. How did you become sudden friends?" Her dad said.

"Spencer!" Ambrosia scolded.

"What? Ah'm tellin' the truth." Her dad, Spencer, replied.

"Well, she gave me advice to go to Manehattan to find out who Ah really am." Applejack finished. Ambrosias' jaw dropped and her hooves let go of the piece of pie she was holding. There was a sudden bang on the table and everypony looked at Spencer. He was furious.

"You can't go!" He said. "Manehattan ponies are just like Canterlot ponies. They're snobby, they're stuck up, and they complain too much." He added.

"But pa!" Applejack whined.

"No buts! Just finish yer food and go to bed. Forget 'bout Manehattan." Spencer replied. The rest of the meal was silent. When she completed, Applejack put her plate away and trotted up to her room.

"Ah'm still going." She muttered as she entered the room. She began to pack her thing in a cloth, few accessories and a picture of her aunt and Uncle Orange.

The next morning, Applejack got lucky. Her dad was still preparing to go to Fillydelphia and Ambrosia was begging to go with him.

"Ya can't go; it'll be dangerous for the baby." He protests. She smiled. He cared for her of course. They were married.

"Well, ever since I got pregnant, I haven't gotten proper exercise." She smiled. Spencer sighed.

"Fine…" He muttered as he continued to prepare. There was no use to argue with her because of her stubbornness.

She hung her head low. She might never see them again. She walked to the entrance but Big Mac was blocking the doorway. "It's no use to stop me now, big brother." She said. He nodded. "Then move." She commanded.

At that moment, he embraced her. "Just promise me ya'll be careful, sis. And visit whenever you want." He nuzzled her. Her eyes widened softly but relaxed as she returned the hug. "I promise. I'll never forget ya'll." She muttered.

Big Mac with Granny Smith walked Applejack to the gate. "Thanks for letting me go Big Mac. Goodbye." She muttered as she trotted off. Big Mac and Granny Smith walked back to the farm, sobbing.

It was two days since Applejack parents left for Fillydelphia and they had finally returned. "We're back!" Spence called. Big Mac and Granny Smith walk up to them and embrace them.

"Where's Applejack?" Spencer asked.

"Manehattan." Granny Smith answered.

"What? Ah forbid her ta go there!" Spencer yelled.

"She's going to be fine now ya hear? So stop complaining!" Granny Smith said.

After that day, things were a lot more silent around Sweet Apple Acres. A week had passed since Applejack had left. There was a sudden yell in the distance. "BIG MAC, GRANNY SMITH, I'M HOME! I'M HOME!" Cried the voice. Big Mac and Granny Smith ran to the gate and saw an orange filly with a big smile trotting over to them.

The filly came to a stop as she embraced her brother and Grandma. "I'm home for good Big Mac, just like I promised!" Applejack smiled.

"E'yup." He said with tears forming in his eyes. There was a sound of a throat clearing and everypony looked behind Granny Smith and Big Mac. There stood Ambrosia and Spencer. Applejack gulped, knowing that she would be in so much trouble, as she walked on to Sweet Apple Acres and sat in front of her parents. She lowered her head.

"Ah'm sorry." She muttered.

"Applejack," Ambrosia started. "Your flank." Applejack looked at her flank. There was the image of three small apples. Applejack smiled and looked back at her parents. She then began to jump happily.

"Ah guess ya special talent was to work in Sweet Apple Acres." Her dad smiled. Ambrosia nuzzled her daughter proudly. There was a sudden weight on Applejack's head and she looked up. Her fathers' hat sat on her head. "You're officially an apple bucker now!" He declared with a smirk.

* * *

Spencer, once again, had a big delivery to Canterlot. This time, he didn't take his wife with this time since she was nine months pregnant it would be impossible for her to travel. Applejack whined and begged to come with him, she deeply wanted to see Canterlot and help her father to sell the harvested apples they bucked together. Spencer finally gave in, smiling at little Applejack as she reminds him of her wife; stubborn.

Mac, though, as usual was against it. Why? So his little sister would be safe. Canterlot was known for a crime free city, but that wasn't what he was afraid of; he was more afraid of the danger in Everfree Forest. Granny made a speech about letting his sister go and she's not a little filly anymore that she's becoming a young mare.

When waiting for her dad, Applejack pushed Mac with her head, with her new hat on top, while he was studying his math homework. He raised his one hoof; his ears flopped back annoyed over the little filly's constant disturbing him. "Com' on, Mac, Ah wanna play!" she complained as she kept pushing him. Mac rolled his eyes in annoyance. He smirked when an idea popped in his head.

"Ya really wanna play?" He asked his face near Applejack's face.

"Yeah, yeah!" Applejack bounced happily.

"Alrigh'" Seconds passed; Applejack felt the weight of her hat disappear as she saw Mac running away with her hat clenched between his teeth.

"Mac!" she began to chase after him as she yelled after him. "Mac, give mah hat back!"

"N'nope!" Ambrosia observed her filly and colt running around the house while she laid on the sofa with her pregnant belly out. She couldn't help but smile. The two fillies woke Granny up with their rackets. She got off her rocking chair as she started to shake her hoof at them.

Deciding that it was enough, Ambrosia got herself up off the sofa. "Alrigh', break it up ya two." Mac was on his two back legs with Applejack's hat on his head while Applejack tried to jump to reach the hat. Granny approached the two fillies with a present in her mouth. After calming down, she decided to get the present which was hidden in the closet.

"Ah guess little Mac is jealous that Spence´ gave Appejack his hat. But don´t ya worry, Ah got even bette´ than that." Mac threw the hat, it landed on Applejack's hat covering her face, and charged to Granny to get the present into his hooves. He frantically opened the present when Granny dropped it to the floor. He picked up the big brown round object up from the box.

It was a yoke. A mini one, smaller than the yoke his father was carrying. Mac bit his lower lip, uncomfortable how he would show appreciation to Granny. Granny waited patiently for his thanks but nothing came out of him. Granny found this uncomfortable silence very familiar as her son, Spencer, did the same when she gave him a yoke when he was at the same age as Mac.

"T-Thanks…" Mac muttered. "Now, let's see how it fits ya." Granny took the yoke from his hooves and put it around his neck. He lowered his head as the yoke was too heavy for his little body. Applejack rolled on the floor laughing out loud at his brother's misfortune. Ambrosia also tried to stifle her laughter. "It looks good on ya. Ya look like ya pa. Why won't ya try ta plow with it?"

"But Ah got homework ta do!"

"Just for two hours. Ya can work on it later."

Pouting he trotted outside but asked first his mom where the plow was. As Mac went outside their father came in the living room calling out for his little daughter. "Ya ready?"

Applejack nodded, enthusiastically bouncing around as Ambrosia approached to them. She kissed the filly on the cheek and nuzzled her with affection. "Be careful, Sugarcube."

"Ah will, ma." Ambrosia then went to her husband. He prepared for a kiss but what he got instead was a private conversation between them. "Ya think it's a good idea to bring her along?"

"It'll be good fer her. She gotta prepare for herself for the future."

"Please take good care of her."

"Don't worry, she'll be safe wit' me."

They nuzzled each other with their necks. Ambrosia kissed Spencer on the mouth as Applejack stuck her tongue out in disgust. They laughed over the filly's actions as they know that she will know this when she gets older. Ambrosia and Granny escorted them to the gate where they said their goodbyes to each other, with hugs and kisses, before they left, disappearing from their sight.

Celestia's sun was rising up when Mac was done plowing the fields. He looked at the beauty of the sun rising as he unattached the plow off of his yoke and used his hoof to wipe his sweat. Wondering how his father and his little sister doing entered to his mind when looking at the sun. He tried to convince himself that they were okay; Spencer was a strong stallion and would do anything in his power to protect Applejack and himself.

Mac sat down as he exhaled and took deep breaths where the hard work took his strength. His eyes were cut off from the sun and his ears twitched when he heard a faint hoof steps. He looked around to find the source of the sound but couldn't see anything. Preparing himself in case it would be a vicious animal from Everfree Forest, he stomped his hoofs on the ground with his head lowered. His neck was screaming in agony because of the yoke but he tried to ignore it. His head snapped back up when he saw a green coated old mare approaching slowly towards him. He sighed relieved that it was only his grandma. But why was she trying to run towards him? Did something happen to his mother?

Worried, he ran to his grandma, but his speed was decreasing because of the weight of the yoke. He could hear what his grandma yelling when he approached to her. "She's in labor! Macintosh! She's havin' a baby!"

"Where is she?" he asked before took off. "She's in th' barn! Hurry!" Upon hearing that, Mac tried his best to hurry up to his home to see his mom. Granny Smith turned back and tried to run to the barn but it seemed like she was walking instead.

Mac crashed opened the barn door, startling the doctor, the nurse and Ambrosia, who was lying on top of pile of hay. He didn't pay any attention to the doctors; he just ran towards his mother but was stopped by the doctor and nurse who was holding him back. "M-MacIntosh…" Ambrosia said weakly.

"Ma! Ma, are ya'll okay?" he asked as he reached out his hoof. Before Ambrosia could answer, Mac was thrown outside where Granny was waiting. "Is ma okay? Will she be alrigh'?" Mac was too small when Applejack was born, he couldn't remember the pain Ambrosia had to go through, the screaming he does remember as he couldn't sleep but next day, little Applejack was born. As if her pain disappeared she couldn't help but smile at the new born filly. It was too scary for Mac to see his mother going through this pain, but Granny kept explaining that's how it happens when mares are about to have a baby. All Mac could do was wait for the baby.

* * *

Hours passed without them noticing. It was passed bedtime for little Mac.

"Ya'll go to bed, now. Maybe ya will see th' baby tomorrow." Granny cooed. Mac ignored his grandma and kept staring at the barn door where beyond it his mother was screaming in pain. How could he sleep when nearly everypony in the nearby neighborhood could hear her screaming? Within few hours, neighbors came and knocked outside the barn door, asking what the hay is going on. Granny had to repeat her explanations again and again that Ambrosia was in labor. The doctor suggested that they should take her to the hospital but unfortunately a heavy storm came down on Sweet Apple Acres and it was too dangerous for the baby and the mother to move.

Mac was escorted by his grandmother to his bedroom. Tucked in and as Granny closed the door, Mac turned on the lamp on the table next to his bed. He tried with all in his power, but couldn't close his eyes because of Ambrosia's constant screams. His eyes caught on the full moon its light landing on his floor but when he sat up, the moon got right into his eyes causing him automatically to peer. When he adjusted his eyes on the moon, he stared at it for good few minutes.

"Please, Celestia." He muttered his eyes still on the glowing moon. "Please let this sufferin' end for mah ma. An' please guide mah pa and Applejack back to safety…" He could have sworn that he saw a spark on the moon, but shrugged it off and tried once again to sleep.

He gained consciousness when he felt he had to pee. He trotted off of his bed as he caught on his alarm clock. 6:10. He'd usually woke up at nine since school started ten. Yawning, he made himself go to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet and opened the bathroom door. His eyes were half opened and he drooled without noticing that it's leaking from his mouth and onto the floor. He nodded off but shook his head to keep himself awake. His head snapped up; when he nodded off again, from realization why he was so tired from last night. 'Ma!'

His eyes became wide and fully awake as he ran outside and to the barn where Granny was nodding off on hay. Mac shook his grandmother; Granny looked around with half opened eyes. "Whazza? Soup's on!" she announced to the thin air.

"How's ma?" he asked anxiously. Granny finally got to her senses.

"Oh, she's fine! Her pain stopped hours ago! Ah think th' baby will arrive any minute."

Mac smiled widely; finally he will get another younger sister to take care of, to love. Sister…Mac came to realization that Applejack and Spencer weren't here to witness it. "What 'bout pa an' Applejack? We hafta wait for 'em."

"Th' baby can't just wait for its father and big sister to return so they could see it. Ah'm afraid that Spence' and Appejack are gonna miss this."

Mac felt sorry for his little sister. In these nine months, she's been constantly telling Mac that she can't wait to see the baby after its birth. She was so excited. When she comes home, she will be disappointed. His ears flapped back as he hung his head.

The barn door was suddenly opened with a bang, drawing the attention of Granny and Mac. As the lights illuminated, before them was Applejack. "Applejack!" Mac exclaimed as he run towards his little sister. His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks when he came closer to Applejack. Her body was covered in bruises; it seemed like that her Stetson's hat was missing a piece at the end of it. Applejack, with limbed leg, walked passed Mac while he tried to ask what happened but she refused to talk.

Granny had already gone somewhere which Mac didn't notice. Applejack passed by the barn when the nurse opened the door violently and came across the little injured filly. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" Applejack's mouth was moving but no words came out. The nurse came closer to Applejack. She could hear faint word come out of her.

"Pa…Ah'm sorry…."

Darkness consumed Applejack as she fell down.

Little Mac watched sadly as the nurse wrapped bandages around Applejack's body. The nurse declared that she was going to be okay and that she only needs rest. He was starting to be unsure if he should trust the doctors or the nurses; her mother was in pain and up to this point, they said that the baby would come any minute now. Liars. It's been an hour since they declared that.

Mac tried, but couldn't fight back the tears upon seeing his sister in this state. He couldn't help but feel that she was going to die too. He was starting to distrust the doctors. "It's coming! The baby is coming!" he heard the doctor scream in joy. Mac's heart lifted; he wanted to run to his mom and see his new little sister. But he couldn't leave his other sister alone. She was also so excited to see the new baby. Mac nudged his little sister with his nose as he tried to call out her name. No respond. As stubborn he was he refused to see the baby without her sister. "Come on, Applejack. Th' baby's here!" Like she could hear him, she woke up; first her lid heavily lifted up one by one she could open her eyes better.

"M-Mac." Tears started to form in her eyes as she avoided his eye contact burying herself into the pile of hay. "A-A-Ah'm sorry…." The questions of what happened entered into his mind once again. His happiness disappeared, his head lowered down. He wanted to ask but didn't want to ruin the best day of his life. Or will it be his worse…? Without asking questions, he changed the subject. "AJ, th' baby is here." He smiled sadly. Applejack forgot her problem and jumped out of the pile of hay, hissing through her teeth when pain shot though her body but she ignored it and ran to the barn where her mom was.

"MA!" she yelled as she barged inside. The one Applejack caught was a little yellow filly with red mane, its eyes closed but yawned in Ambrosia's arms. Applejack approached carefully and slowly as she lowered her head to the filly's height. "Meet your little sister, Applebloom. Like an apple that blooms." Mac joined her as he nuzzled his nose to the new little sister.

When he made an eye contact to Ambrosia, he noticed something was wrong. She looked very tired; her eye lids seemed to be very heavy and looked like she wanted to go to sleep. Forever. "Ma, are ya okay?"

Ambrosia tried her best not to look sad infront of Applejack, she kept her smile on her face. She couldn't help to smile; nevertheless, she reminded her a lot of her husband. "Applejack, dear. Go with your Granny outside."

"But, ma, I wanna stand by ya."

"Ah will be wit' ya….one day..."

Confused as she crooked her eyebrow in worry, Granny dragged Applejack's tail outside. Applejack struggled, tried to talk Granny to talk to Ambrosia what's going on. But Granny ignored her and kept dragging her when Applejack called out for her mother. Ambrosia gave Applejack a sad smile before the barn door was closed by Granny. Mac lowered his head to Ambrosia's height where she lowered her head of tiredness. Mac tried to avoid his eye contact from his mother; it looked like it's begging to close the heavy lids.

"What is it, ma?" Ambrosia tried her best to keep her heavy eyelid open for her son, but she could find the sleepiness take her over. She stubbornly refused to go to sleep so soon. "Mac... Ah don't have much time left…please promise me t-ta take care of ya li'l sisters for me…"

"Ma…y-ya don't mean….?"

"Jus' remember th' happy memories o' me….go on wit' ya life, get married, have fillies….Ah'll be watchin' ya from th' beyond…remember Ah love ya, Ah love ya, Applejack an' Applebloom…an' Spence'…tell 'im Ah'm so-"

"M-m-ma?"

"Doctor, she's not breathing!"

"Ma?"

"Nurse, take the colt outside."

"Ma! Ma!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
